


Blast from the Past- A Gallavich story

by Angricht



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angricht/pseuds/Angricht
Summary: Six months after Ian sees Mickey safely across the Mexican border life is just returning to normal or is it?





	Blast from the Past- A Gallavich story

It had been eight months since Ian said those three words to Mickey and sent him on his way. 

He gripped the wheel tighter as that kiss seared through his memory. The last kiss. He swiped at his eye impatiently with his sleeve. The trainee was non the wiser.  
'forcus Gallagher' he told himself. All else was washed into the background as the ambulance reached the mangled scene. They scrambled out of the vehicle, ready to assist.

Ian pulled up short as he exited the grocery but still managed to bump into the woman. 'pardon me, mam' he threw over his shoulder, in a hurry to get back to the rig. The new recruit was proving to be a natural, brimming with intelligence and curiosity and even more valuable above all else, empathy. 

Gallagher's always so rude?  
Ian spun around, more apologies on his tongue, and stopped dead. His chest swelled as he connected with the familiar blue eyes. He quickly scanned the face, His own shocked and pale.  
"mickey?"  
"Shhhh" Mickey shushed. He flicked a glance over his shoulder and sent a curl bouncing. 

Mic.. I.. uh..when did you get back?  
Mickey shrugged but his eyes bore into Ian's. Ian made to move closer, to grab him, but Mickey stopped him.

Nodding his head in the direction of the street, "who's that?" Ian turned and looked himself, having completely forgot the guy in the rig, the sandwiches and sodas he purchased for their lunch, The overview he would conduct later at the end of their shift together and the 5 out of 5 he intended to give him for his excellent proformance. 

"New hire. Donovan"  
"He just a co-worker?" Mickey asked lifting his chin, his shoulderers squaring, muscles rippling under the fabric of the navy blue dress he wore. 

Ian grinned. "Happily committed to his girlfriend" Mickey nodded, the tension left his body and focused his attention on Ian. 

He smoothed the lapel of Ian's jacket.  
"You should get going then"  
"Can I see you again? Later tonight?  
" Sure, at our spot" Mickey said. His mouth tilted up into a smirk. 

"Later, ginger" he playfully tapped his palm to Ian's cheek. Ian covered it with his own forcing Mickey to pull his hand from underneath and walk away, the click of his heels growing fainter with the distance.


End file.
